Behind Blue Eyes
by GamerGirl24
Summary: Ryan Malcolm Reynolds can be your best friend or your worst nightmare.
1. Chapter 1

**I have been working on this story for a while now. Though I'm not sure where it is heading yet, but I guess we will find out. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Firefly or its beautiful characters, but I do own the ones I made up :)**

"Ryan Malcolm Reynolds!" the five year old slowly turned towards the source of his name being called. A women with curling dark hair stood at the entrance of a giant ship, "Ryan Malcolm if you take one more step when your father gets back he will hear about this!" The young boy stood his ground wanting to be defiant and even after being threatened with the "father card" his big blue eyes never lost their insolent sparkle. He smiled and took another step right into someones legs, when he looked up he was met with the same eyes he held. The boy stared up at his father not taking a breath, thinking if he did it may have been his last for disobeying his mothers wishes. The man looked down at his son, picked him up all while laughing at just how much his little boy was like him and started towards his frustrated looking wife.

**Elven years later**

"Ryan!" I awoke to my name being called. I sat up in my bed and looked around my messing bunk, slightly disorientated. When I finally realized where I was someone yelled for me again. This time I could hear that it was in fact Jayne who had woke me up. It better be for a gorram good reason too. I swung my feet off my bed and stood up, while walking towards the entrance to my bunk I pulled on a pair of pants and a button up shirt only buttoning the bottom three. Before I distended up the ladder I put on some socks and my converse shoes. I pressed the button on the wall and while I climbed the ladder the entrance to my bunk opened. I stepped out into the hall and made my way to the cargo bay. I walked onto the catwalk and leaned against the railing looking at the scene below me.

"You summoned me." I said so everyone would stop yelling for me. Curtis was the first to notice me.

"Well look who decided to show! Its about gorram time! I myself was 'bout to go drag you out of your cave." Curtis said staring up at me.

I laughed, " You do that, boy I will toss you out the airlock and wont ever look back." I replied back walking down the stairs.

Curtis glared and walked past me mumbling about how he ain't a boy more like a man. I walked over towards my dad who was talking to Jayne and Zoe. Dad was busy telling them what they ought to be doing and such, when I walked up he gave me a look to show that he wasn't to pleased with my sleeping in. Though after a moment his expression softened some.

"Ryan so you decided you wanted to come along after all. Good cause I was bout to bring Curtis in your place." he finally smiled and stopped with the hard ass captain act.

"Jien tah-duh guay! That hwoon dahn cant take my place without a fight. Plus he can barely aim a gun to save his life."

"Ain't that a lot of talk from you. Just remember who is in charge." Jayne growled.

I stood my ground and looked Jayne in the eyes I recently had a large growth spurt so we stood at the same height now, "Lot of talk from yourself, too. And I know who is the captain of this here boat so there's no need to remind me."

Jayne glared at me, "S'not talkin about who is captain, I was referring to who out of all you holds the most authority."

"I-"

"I'd take it as a kindness if you two would stop your damn bickering." Dad said cutting me off and looking between Jayne and me.

I smirked and stepped back, "I'll be the better man," With that said I turned towards Dad "So what are our plans today? Alliance bank heist? Stealing from the rich and selling to the poor?" He only smiled.

"No, actually Badger has a job or two for us so we were gonna head into town."

"Oh, and I am needed why?" I asked while leaning up against the Mule.

"Cause if you're gonna be the captain of this ship you need to know how to get jobs-" Just then Momma walked over.

"And because no one can withstand that handsome face of yours." she said coming up to me and buttoning the rest of the my buttons on my shirt.

"Only cause he has so much of you in 'em, 'Nara." Dad replied with a wide grin.

"Actually I can't take all the credit, he is your little twin after all."

I snickered and looked down at my shoes. When I looked back up I saw Ash walk in, her blonde hair was in a messy bun and her bright blue eyes were trained on me. She looked like she was on a mission. She came up to me and held something out in her hand, I was too busy studying the look on her face to notice what it was.

"Ry, you might be needin these." I glanced down and saw that she had my belt, pistol, and my brown coat.

"Thanks Ash." I said while grabbing the items and putting on my coat and belt and placing my

.44 in its holster. I looked back at her.

"Casey wanted me to remind you that we are going out on the town later."

"Oh yeah, I'm still goin. So what are you gonna be doing while we are gone?" I asked hoping she wouldn't be worrying about me, last time she practically had a panic attack though she hadn't told nobody but me.

"Dad is giving me flying lessons again, though I'm not sure if I want them...I still don't know if I want to be a pilot..." she said gazing down at the floor.

"Well you have to have 'em if you are gonna be MY pilot you better be half as good as your dad." I'm not sure if I regretted saying that or not cause after I did I noticed a faint blush creeping into Ash's cheeks.

"Well if you're gonna be MY cap'n then you better get going so your dad doesn't choose someone else." she joked halfheartedly knowing I am somewhat touchy on the subject even though I already knew I was to inherit Serenity one day, since Dad had been teaching me all the"captainy things" since I could crawl.

"Yeah, I guess so." I said while climbing into the passenger side of the mule. I watched as Ash went back to the bridge and when I turned around I noticed Dad had been sittin' next to me the whole time.

"One of these days you two need to stop your dancin 'round each other." he said looking me in the eyes.

"Yes, I know." I replied with a sigh.

**So this is just the first chapter, I'll will probably finish the next one tonight or tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm starting school in a few days so there might be a few days in between chapter uploads. I do have a plot for this story but I have to work on it more, and there are more kids in this chapter these ones are smaller. I also want to make clear that Curtis is Jayne's son, Ash and Luke belong to Wash and Zoe, Casey and Ally belong to Kaylee and Simon, and I think people can figure out the rest.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Firefly or its beautiful characters, but I do own the ones I made up :)**

When we arrived back on Serenity everyone was getting ready for dinner. So after helping Dad with the mule I made my way to the dining area. I walked through the doorway and saw Momma and aunt Kaylee setting the table, while Will and Luke sat on the counter watching. Will heard me come in and practically fell off the counter and sprinted towards me. I almost fell over when he wrapped his small arms around my legs.

"Ryan! You missed it! Me an' Luke were playin dinosaurs on the bridge and Ally wanted to play with us but we said 'No girls aloud' but she wouldn't leave us alone so Luke pushed her and she fell right down the stairs! So I helped her to the in-ferm-ery and told uncle Simon that she fell down and might have spwained her arm and he said I did good and that I would make a good doctor someday!" he said smiling from ear to ear.

"Di di, one day you will be a world renowned surgeon and there aint nothin in the 'verse that can stop that." I told him.

"And Ge-ge one day you will be a shiny captain and Ashley will be tai tai Reynolds and you two will have lots of-"

"Will, can you help me serve the food and Ryan come sit at the table." I looked at Mom grateful that she stopped the four year old from going any further, while Will ran to go help. I walked over to the table and sat down in the first chair I found, as I did Ash sat on my right and Casey on my left. While Wash and Zoe sat across from us, Dad sat at his spot at the head of the table with Mom to his right and Jayne to his left, Simon, Kaylee, and River sat at the other end. And the littluns sat at there very own table across the room, a table which originally was made for me, Casey, Ash, and Curtis when we were young.

Just as I took a bite of protein Curtis walked in smiling like a gorram idiot. He sat in his usual seat right across from me and started eating like nothing happened. We all snuck glances at him knowing that he was about to get chewed out by my dad. But nothing happened I looked over at Dad and he was laughing and talking to Jayne. I decided to ask what was going on myself.

"So, Curtis. Where have you been?" I asked him.

"Oh, I was just talking to this girl I was gonna see tonight when we go out." he answered back with a rather large cocky smile.

Ash laughed, "Was she fully conscience when she was discussing this with you?"

Casey joined in, "Or did you bribe her perhaps?"

"Okay, maybe she could see through his jackass self and saw he is shiny and loving underneath." Ash said trying to be serious and failing.

I just watched and listened to the three bicker while our parents ignored us and talked about more important things such as the job we got earlier which Badger only agreed to because I persuaded him. I was lost in thought when I heard Curtis slam his hand on the table.

"Know what Ash? I think you are just jealous, I think you wish that a guy would actually even TALK to you, no I think you wish that you could finally just get into Ryan's pants instead of followin him 'round like-"

I looked right at Curtis, "Curtis! You are getting closer and closer towards that airlock, so either you bizui or you can go sit with the littluns and still shut that mouth of yours." I told him never breaking eye contact. Curtis starred back and eventually scowled and looked down at his plate and continued eating. For the rest of dinner we talked and joked around everyone 'cept Curtis who for once followed one of my orders and Ash who looked down and whenever I looked at her she wouldn't meet my eyes.

Once dinner was done it was Ally and Ash's turn to do dishes. While everyone went their separate ways either to go to bed or to do their job I took a walk and ended up leaning against the railing in the cargo bay like I had earlier today. I figured I would stay here until everyone else is ready to go, though that could be a while since everyone besides me takes forever to get ready. Me, on the other hand, I don't care at all, since the only girl that I want to think right of me is always by my side no matter what I look like.

Just then someone came and leaned against the railing beside me. I didn't even have to look up to know that the someone was Casey. We sat in silence for a couple minutes, until he decided to speak, "She does like you, y'know. It may not seem like it at times but she really does and if you ever tell her I told you I will end you."

I chuckled at the thought of the fifteen year old trying to "end" me. "I know" was the first thing to come out of my mouth. Casey shook his head and turned to look at me.

"No, Ry, you don't, she loves you. She never shuts up when you come into the topic. She defends you when it comes to it, too. And we all know you like her back. Its not rocket science, well I mean it should be the way you two act around each other is most infuriatin'. You need to tell her Ryan, you both deserve to know how each other feels...and its only a matter of time until she moves on to someone who doesn't completely ignore her." I sat there for a moment, trying to choose my words carefully.

"I...its..."

"Complicated? No, it isn't. You just tell her how you feel. Nothin' bad can come out of the that. She is yours already anyways, we all know that. I mean there are three teenage boys on this ship, and you are the only one she is shy around. Just, please tell her Ry. I think we would all be thankful if all this tension goes away." he was almost out of breath when he finished. After that we sat in silence once again until we heard the other two making their way into the cargo bay, bickering like always. I moved from my spot and went down the stairs. I smiled at Ash when I saw her, she looked beautiful in her floral dress that barely ever saw the light of day. She gave me a shy smile, and walked past me opening the loading ramp. We got about half way down the ramp when Dad called for me. I told the others I would catch up and ran back into the ship.

"You guys be safe, y'hear? And no drinkin'...well, just don't get too drunk, you mother will murder me if y'all do that 'gain. Just be careful." I smiled and nodded, "always." And ran to catch up with everyone.

**Yep, that is the second chapter. I realize now that there are a lot of kids running around Serenity, and I'm still trying to figure out how to introduce them so it isn't confusing :/**


End file.
